


Entre la luz y la nada

by samej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, F/F, side/light peter/lydia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison siempre está ahí para Lydia, de una manera u otra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre la luz y la nada

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en el [meme de Allison](http://desperatesmirks.livejournal.com/107537.html?thread=1249041#t1249041). El título viene de "Hope there's someone", de Antony and the Johnsons.
> 
> Tiene **spoilers** de la temporada 3B.
> 
> Para más advertencias, con spoilers del fic, en las notas finales.

_hope there's someone_  
 _who'll set my heart free_  
 _nice to hold when I'm tired_

Lydia toca el timbre y le abre Chris. Tiene la barba más larga que la última vez, y se la frota mientras le mira. Tarda un par de segundos en hablar.

—¿Otra vez por aquí, eh?

Se encoge de hombros y alza la barbilla, y Chris se aparta para que pase, ella sube las escaleras sin mirar atrás. 

—Hey —le dice Allison, en cuanto entra— ¿qué pasa?

Está sentada en la cama y Lydia se sienta a su lado. El colchón se hunde bajo su peso. 

—Peter. 

No da ninguna explicación más, porque con Allison no lo necesita. Lydia es fuerte y delante de él no deja que se vea nada, pero cada encuentro con Peter le deja siempre devastada. Hoy ni siquiera han compartido prácticamente palabras, y aún así Lydia notaba sus ojos como jodidos puñales clavándose en ella. 

Ojalá le odiase sin más, eso sería más fácil de ignorar que el calor extraño en el bajo vientre, el anhelo que se ve obligada a suprimir.

Allison le acaricia el pelo y Lydia se va quedando dormida, poco a poco, empieza a olvidar el malestar, las voces dejan de hacer ruido. 

****

El bosque está húmedo bajo sus pies, las hojas anaranjadas se apilan como un colchón. 

Empezó a correr cuando se dio cuenta de que se ahogaba tras andar rápido cien metros, y en un pueblo como Beacon Hills una no se puede permitir que un dolor en el costado le cueste la vida. Obviamente tiene desventaja respecto a los hombreslobo, pero al menos podrá huir y dejarles a ellos que se manchen las pezuñas, en caso de ser necesario. 

Cuesta mucho sacar las manchas de sangre de un vestido. 

Intenta mantener un ritmo constante pero es complicado, y empieza a ahogarse cuando lleva unos veinte minutos. Es más de lo que aguantó el primer día pero es poco, aún, y se frustra, lo que hace que se canse más. 

Empieza a subir el ritmo que va _in crescendo_ y se acaba por convertir en un sprint, que dura hasta que tropieza con una raíz y cae casi en plancha contra el suelo.

Las hojas amortiguan la caída, pero aún así duele. Se incorpora y alza la cabeza a los pasos que se escuchan cerca de ella. 

—¡Lydia! ¿Estás bien?

Allison le mira preocupada. 

—Yo, sí; mi dignidad, no tanto. 

—Bueno, no te ha visto nadie, ¿no? —apunta Allison, mientras ella termina de levantarse.

Lydia le mira y sonríe.

—Ahí tienes razón. 

Allison se hace la ofendida. 

—Perdona pero _siempre_ tengo razón. 

Le ofrece la mano y Lydia se levanta.

—Volvamos a casa.

****

Lydia se da cuenta de que está mordiendo el boli y lo pone en la mesa con violencia, suspirando fuerte. La superficie está llena de sus cuadernos y papeles varios. 

No suele tener problemas con notas ni exámenes, no los ha tenido en muchos años, pero los últimos meses han sido… bueno. 

Digamos que ser una banshee y que te secuestren te quita el tiempo que antes usabas en construir una fuente casi infinita de conocimientos. 

Además, estudiar historia así le parece tan absurdo. Ella sabe ya de antes la mitad de los hechos pero no vale, tiene que aprenderse exactamente las fechas, el mes y los días y no tiene problemas pero es un _coñazo_. 

Allison ni siquiera hace intento de leer.

—Me aburro. 

—Pues ponte a estudiar.

Es posible que esté haciendo pucheros y definitivamente no tendría que parecer adorable. 

Y sin embargo...

—No necesito estudiar, y tú estás igual de aburrida.

—No es cierto.

—Llevas en la misma página diez minutos, Lydia. 

Suspira y se mete las manos en el pelo, ahuecándolo. El invierno empieza a asomar los fríos dedos pero aún no llega, y hoy hace sol y Lydia se siente como si estuviera encerrada en sí misma.

—Hey, Allison.

—¿Sí?

—Salgamos de aquí.

Allison sonríe y hace eso de _resplandecer_ y a Lydia se le encoge el estómago.

****

No recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba ver jugar al lacrosse.Gritar, apoyar al equipo, enfadarse por cosas que realmente no tienen importancia. A su lado, Stiles se come un perrito de la manera más asquerosa posible.

—Déjame pasar, la naturaleza me llama.

—Ahórrate los detalles, Stiles.

—Echaba esto de menos —murmura Allison, cuando le ven subir las escaleras de dos en dos. 

Lydia se repasa el pintalabios, mirándose en un pequeño espejo. 

—¿Verdad? 

Asiente. 

—Parece que se nos olvidó, en algún momento, que había más que… que había otras cosas.

Otras cosas aparte de muerte, de gritos, de violencia y sangre y despedidas. 

—Lo sé —afirma Lydia. 

Un par de filas abajo, Ethan mira con ojos ávidos cómo Danni se quita la camiseta y se limpia con ella el sudor, y Aiden pone los ojos en blanco a su lado. Lydia vuelve a mirar a Allison cuando su mano se le pone en la pierna.

—Mierda, está helada. 

Allison se encoge de hombros y señala a Aiden, cuyas miradas furtivas Lydia se empeña terriblemente en ignorar.

—¿Vas a hacer algo con eso?

Buena elección de palabras, piensa.

—Hasta ahora mi plan funciona.

—¿Hacerle el vacío hasta que se va?

—Sip.

Allison ríe.

****

El restaurante está casi vacío. Lydia elige la esquina más alejada de la puerta, buscando un poco de intimidad, mira alrededor. 

En realidad es un poco excesivo llamarlo restaurante. Maggie's es la hamburguesería más antigua de Beacon Hills, y a pesar de lo grasiento, la comida está rica. Tampoco es que Lydia vaya a comer algo de ahí, porque tiene una piel que proteger, así que coge un batido de chocolate.

(En su cabeza la lógica es implacable).

Allison está sentada enfrente de ella.

—¿No quieres nada? —pregunta Lydia, acercándole la carta.

—Sabes que no. 

Se quedan unos minutos en silencio, hasta que vuelve a hablar Allison.

—Ya sabes lo que quiere Scott, ¿no? Para lo que te ha llamado. 

Lydia suspira y hace un gesto vago con la mano. Bebe de la pajita y la deja entre los dientes.

—Sabes que no puedes...

—Allison. Está bien, deja el tema, ¿vale? Yo sé lo que hago. 

—Sabes que en algún momento vas a tener que aceptarlo, Lydia. 

—¡Allison! He dicho que dejes el maldito tema.

Scott elige ese momento para aparecer por su derecha, y a Lydia le duele físicamente cuando se sienta en el mismo punto exacto en el que estaba Allison, que ha desaparecido. 

_Odia_ cuando pasa eso. 

—¿Qué? —pregunta Scott —. ¿Qué pasa?

Lydia coge aire. Allison reaparece en la mesa contigua, y le mira con tristeza, y Lydia ya no recuerda si su expresión era así o todo son sus recuerdos. 

—Nada, no pasa nada, Scott —bebe un sorbo de su batido, tragándose las lágrimas.

 _No pasa nada_.

**Author's Note:**

> Estas notas contienen **SPOILERS** del fic.
> 
> Es un deathfic post capítulo 3x23. No, Lydia no sabe si Allison es un fantasma (que ve por ser Banshee) o es su imaginación.
> 
> No, nosotros tampoco lo sabemos.


End file.
